


Bad, meaning good!

by wryhun



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, K-pop, No Fandom, Oh My Girl (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wryhun/pseuds/wryhun
Summary: Lady Choi Seungkwan was a practical person. He was also a fraud.  Lord Chwe Hansol was a fake Noble. He was also not beyond blackmailing someone for his own gains.





	Bad, meaning good!

The Chois were one of Korea’s most ancient and respected Noble families. Choi Seunghyun’s grand wedding to Kwon Jiyong had been the most talked about happening in the last century. People still drew comparisons to that lavish ceremony to comment on any other event – how the Chois were people who would give the Sultan of Brunei inferiority complex!

Well, that was the past century. Since the democratic government had taken away the right of the Noble houses to take taxes from their lands (and taken away the families’ ownership of the land) the earlier rich families were in freefall. And none as terribly as the Chois.

The last Duke Choi was kind and eccentric. He had made a huge collection of strange furnitures from faraway lands. What was left after that drain on the coffers was given away to charity – projects made for the betterment of the subjects like scholarships, schools, hospitals, bridges. Choi Seunghyun was revered as a demi-god by the people of Jeongsan. His children, though? They tried very hard not to curse him.

Choi Seungcheol was as kind as his father. Just like his father he did his best to help whoever came calling for his aid. Just last year, he had paid the lion’s share of funds to re-dam the river after the devastating floods. What people didn’t know was – the money had come from the young man selling off his grandmother’s engagement ring. Slowly, the family jewels were being sold off discreetly by the two brothers – to pay for the upkeep of the mansion, to pay for their education, to pay for food.

Seungkwan was somebody who supported his elder brother in his resolution not to sell their father’s collection or mother’s jewels. It wasn’t sentiment that drove him though – they needed those things to continue getting tourist money from those who visited Choi mansion. Ostensibly, the money was going to charity – in reality, it meant at least two meals for the family.

 

Seungkwan was a practical boy. He knew that he wasn’t good-looking, was dark and fat, and hence had no prospects as a carrier-bride. Anyone who could want him would only do it for the supposed dowry. He was also aware his foolish brother would perish without him. Kwannie, as his friends called him, was more suited to be a cook on a ranch than a Duchess. The younger had let go of the entire staff barring his nurse who was old and alone, and the butler who refused to leave. The Choi stables now had only two horses, one for each brother, with the younger’s horse used by the butler too when he had to visit the town. The cars, the horses, the carriages, the hounds had all been sold away. The back gardens were now the extended kitchen gardens, where most of the Choi family’s required vegetables and grain was grown. Seungkwan and his nurse were expert seamstresses by now, repurposing the late Duchess’ clothes to make attire for the brothers.

Publicly, the brothers professed a belief in a simple life. Privately, Seungkwan yearned for choice sweetmeats, not having tasted any since the debutant balls last season.

Therefore, when Minghao’s invitation arrived for the party in their family’s hall next month, Kwannie could’ve cried. His prayers were about to be granted.

 

^^^^

 

Chwe Hansol was no real noble. The extremely successful merchant family had just married into, that is paid for the title from, a distant branch of the Chois. And, one of Korea’s top bachelors was now in search of a wife. Hence his presence at the party, which was an opener for the upcoming season.

Seungkwan was bored by Jeonghan-hyung’s prattle. What did it matter if ig-noble (for a second he wished Wonwoo-hyung was here, for he would certainly delight in the awful pun – but the poor carrier was on the cusp of birthing and restricted to bed in his mother’s home) Chwe was looking for a bride? It wasn’t that he would ever look in this direction!

Smiling sympathetically, he concentrated back on Hannie-hyung. Marriage suited him – his wedding last year to Count Jisoo had been pushed by Cheol-hyung, who liked Jisoo immensely since meeting him in law school, and who loved Jeonghan and knew there was no future for them. Turning to look back at Minghao, who was being assidously courted by Earl Junhui, to encourage him into flirting more Seungkwan’s eye fell on Jihoon-hyung.

The small and very beautiful carrier was dancing with Duke Changkyun, but looking at Seungcheol-hyung. Jihoon-hyung, cousin to the brothers was Choi Seungcheol’s favourite dongsaeng (“Sorry Kwannie, but he was born first and took the title before I even knew you were to arrive!”) and the younger had loved the elder silently for all the years Seungkwan had sense to understand what love looked like. And, recently, he was getting the inkling that the feeling was reciprocated but ardently denied by his brother. For Seungcheol-hyung had sought suitors for Hannie-hyung, but he never found any of the 14 people who had proposed to Jihoon worthy of the petite carrier. Probably the Princess Jihyo of Korea too would be thought lacking for Ji-hyung.

What Seungkwan didn’t know, Chwe Hansol had turned to look at him. Had judged his dress a vintage because of the aged velvet, and about to ask his friend Gentleman Chan for a name, had gotten caught into the soft look of love in those round eyes. His gaze had followed the trajectory and landed on Duke Choi. A bitter burn had supplanted the butterflies in his heart, and the chaebol had set out to find more on the man.

 

At dinner, Chwe had been placed beside Seungkwan – needless meddling by Minghao. While irritated by the man’s ostentitious finery and clipped answers, Seungkwan had at least been happy to not have to show any great deal of kindness towards the man. He didn’t know that it had fanned the flames of rage in the other’s heart – angry with being repeatedly and deliberately insulted and diminished by the Chois down the line.

But Hansol had smiled. He had found out much to have an upper-hand on the impertinent brothers.

 

^^^^

 

The next day, the morning was set aside for hunting. Seungkwan had no riding or hunting clothes and had declined the offer feigning headache. After the house had emptied, he had set out to ride – as he liked, not side-saddle but without one, drawing out Uncle Seungri’s old stallion Diamond (the one he had been taught to ride upon by Cheol-hyung). The young carrier had taken the horse to the brook, where the apple trees were, giving it a treat for years of patient companionship. His bare feet were resting in the cool water when he heard a cough, and startled moved to hide behind the horse.

Chwe Hansol was surprised to find the carrier lying down, in clothes suitable for a stable-boy. His trousers were rolled upwards to show not only ankle but ample calves, and grass stuck to his thin shirt.

“My Lord, what a surprise!” the carrier spoke.

“Indeed! Do you not hunt, my Lady?” Hansol answered.

“No. And you? Visiting the orchard, are you?” Seungkwan continued, irritated to have his time of peace curtailed.

“My foot has an injury presently which keeps me from riding. And yes, the orchard here is quite praiseworthy. If you wish it, I think you’ll find my country seat at Busan has a fine one too. It has citrus plants from far off-” he was interrupted.

“Oranges from Jeju?” Seungkwan asked intrigued.

“Yes. But I meant oranges from Sicily, a place in the Mediterranean region, from Europe, if you have heard of such?” Hansol answered.

‘There he goes talking about how rich he is!’ Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “My Lord, I fear I must return. I have some correspondence to attend to. Please excuse this rudeness!”

Neither boy knew that Lord Jackson and Lord Jooheon, back from touring the vineyard, saw this tryst, in such a secluded place, between the two.

 

At lunch, Seungkwan’s present guardian Lord Seungri (his uncle and Jihoon-hyung’s father, and Minghao’s godfather) kept looking at the two young people. What Jackson had informed him of worried him – Seungkwan’s stupidity could not only tarnish his own reputation permanently, but jeopardise both Minghao and Jihoon’s futures.

As Hansol cut into the aged beef roast, Lord Seungri asked him, “What do you think of the taste, boy? This is a speciality of our land, the rearing system has been patronised by the Chois for hundreds of years!”

Hansol smirked, ‘And as a fake Choi I wouldn’t know, right Uncle?’ He answered, “Reminds me of the Jeju pig, a dark and more full-bodied flavour”.

Seungkwan noticed how the Chwe looked at him while pronouncing the verdict. In his heart, he thought, ‘To hell with you, !’

Lord Seungri became more uncomfortable as the Chwe boy chewed the meat deliberately lasciviously while looking at his nephew. This couldn’t be allowed to go on!

 

It was in the study, after dinner. The rest of the men had left for bed after swigging their brandy tumblrs. Only Seungcheol was still chewing his pipe – Lord Jooheon had let them know Changkyun was about to propose on the morrow to Jihoon. Uncle Seungri had approved the match. Chwe too was still rolling his glass in his hand. Lord Seungri had left the two alone, hoping a proposal would be made (and Seungcheol would deny the upstart rat).

Hansol coughed. Seungcheol lowered his pipe.

“Some milk with your brandy? Shall I order a mustard bath?” the elder asked.

“Choi, can you afford mustard?” the younger retorted nonchalantly.

“What do you mean?” Duke Choi growled.

“Well, the charity account is about empty, it seems the book hasn’t been updated for more than a year. And, the money from Light of Daegu’s sale is probably all used up by now, so you can’t fill the account up to save yourself from fraud charges. So, I was asking – when you’re in jail, would you be able to buy any of the little conveniences?” the chaebol heir pulled out a $ 100 note and re-lit the duke’s fallen pipe.

“What? What do you know?” the Duke was horrified.

“I am thinking about it. I don’t know, maybe I’ll remain silent. Maybe...After all, I can not have my poor relations’ criminality besmirch the Noble Choi name, or can I?” Hansol walked out.

 

When Cheol-hyung confided to Kwan what Chwe had threatened, he was on the verge of tears. The younger brother in turn had to confess that it was he who was the criminal – he was in charge of the account, he had defrauded the charity of its funds. The slap on his cheek was followed by a hug as the two wept together. The elder proposed putting their father’s collection up for auction, and Seungkwan’s heart splintered in a million pieces.

It was his greed for two square meals which had led to their ruin today. If only he had trusted to subsist on his elder brother’s slowly growing law practice, if only he hadn’t indulged in letting nurse or butler stay, if only Cheol-hyung hadn’t been forced to keep his dowry sum set aside for a marriage that wouldn’t ever happen...

 

^^^^

 

Early in the morning, Seungkwan had slipped out to go back to the brook. He had to find a way out. His suicide would absolve his brother of the crime of fraud, but it would still draw negative attention to the family. He could kill Hansol, but what if he had already informed someone else about the fraud? Also, if he got found out as the murderer, it would still mean suicide and infamy. Just what could he offer Chwe to shut his mouth permanently? Should he beg for mercy?

“Oh, it is you!” the source of his afflictions had appeared.

Seungkwan turned, and outright jumped on Chwe in his rage. He was sure there was nobody else around, and his apple-peeling knife was at his hand. He got on top of Chwe, put the knife to his throat and whispered in his ear, “What will it take to shut your mouth?”

Hansol hadn’t yet faced such a situation in his life. But, rather than terror, he was feeling excitement in that moment. The rotting Chois still had one person left with backbone. Smiling, he grabbed the wrist holding the knife and twisted it.

But Seungkwan was an expert at gutting the large game his brother hunted down for winter stores. He wasn’t going to let the other win easily. Even pushed down to the ground, he lifted his legs up to roll back on top. And again put the knife down to the other’s skin. Only this time, the knife was poised at the fake noble’s lower abdomen.

It was in this condition that Mrs. Soonyoung, the pastor’s wife caught them. The basket of apples in his hand fell down, the fruits rolling down to come hit the fighting couple on the ground.

The rector’s new bride was known to have a nervous constitution. So he wailed, and promptly fainted.

Hansol had to pick up the tall carrier and take him back into the stately home. Seungkwan, mortified to be caught en flagrante, and by the pastor’s wife no less, followed with the basket. At the kitchen doors, Hansol made him drop the basket and bade him leave now and meet him after dinner in the upstairs salon. Still too shaken from the ear-splitting yell and being pummelled by apples, the carrier didn’t even notice the slap on his before slipping away.

 

When Soonyoung woke up and remembered what he had seen, a smile bloomed on his face. A newlywed and disgustingly in love with his husband, his rose-filmed senses had read the incident he had seen as a cute lover’s quarrel.

Seeing the Lord Seungri sitting on a chair by his chaise lounge, he asked happily, “My Lord, has the wedding date been decided upon?”

Lord Seungri was shocked. How did the gossipy little wife know of the proposal before it even has been made? Did that band of Changkyun’s friends tell of this to everybody the evening before when they went down to the village pub?! And now that Jihoon had already told him he didn’t want Changkyun...It could lead to terrible infamy! People would think the suitor had found something wrong, something scandalous about the Chois, hence he had taken back his proposal! Had Jooheon let the young Duke know about Seungkwan and Hansol?! No!

The horrified Count ran up the stairs to his younger son’s rooms. He was tired of Jihoon and Yoongi procrastinating – now they’ll marry whomsoever he liked! A wedding had to be set, before it became impossible!

 

By breakfast time, the surprised guests found out that two out of three Choi carriers were engaged. Both sons had smiles on their faces – Jihoon was holding on to his older cousin Duke Seungcheol’s arm tightly, while Yoongi was nonchalantly buttering Lord Seungri’s business partner Kim Namjoon’s rolls for him. The husband-to-be’s faces showed the pink tinge which was expected on the carriers.

Minghao, on his part, knew that this was a case of the men being proposed to rather than the usual. Since they had fallen asleep together, he had been in the room when the agitated father had walked in and begged the younger son to say yes to at least one of the proposals made before the older man died from the stress. Jihoon had calmly told his father, “Seungcheol or none!” Therefore, the chamber maid had been called and told to bring in the Duke. The sleepy and drooping Duke had found his unuttered proposal approved of by his Uncle, and had it topped off with a kiss by his object of affection before he could even manage a proper sentence.

Then, following the still stirred-up Count to the next room, Minghao had had the pleasure of seeing the haughty heiress laugh at his father’s face at being presented with the neighbouring Lord Jungkook’s name. Yoongi had simply walked out of his room, and then walked back in, dragging the nightshirt wearing industrialist in as he flailed around and managed to break a Queen Anne lamp placed on a side table. The elder Countess-to-be had planted the young man on a chair and placed a ring box in front of him. All he had said was, “Is it for me?” Namjoon-shi had coloured and nodded. The heiress had pulled the diamond ring out and worn it, only saying, “The letter was too flowery. I expect an improved attempt by tomorrow”. Lord Seungri had tried to protest, since Kim was no noble. To Minghao’s eternal amusement, the eldest child had grinned and sat on his groom’s lap, and said, “I don’t care!”

Buoyed up by the Choi brothers getting their own way, Minghao had made his own plans to be also an engaged Lady by sunset. Let’s say, he had dropped a line to Earl Wen to meet him in the upstairs salon after dinner. Minghao was today a believer in ‘carpe diem’.

 

Minghao did manage to meet the Earl in the salon, and the Earl had even taken him into his arms. It seemed to Minghao that something more, beyond just sweet greasy lines could be spoken...But the Lord Seungri appeared at the door.

To the entwined silhouettes in the obscuring shadows of the sparely lit room, he said, “This can’t go on anymore! If you really consider there’s right in your deeds then come clean before us all. No true noble skunks about in the dark like a coward!”

Chastised so thoroughly, the lovers left immediately.

On the way to reach the salon, the two others – Seungkwan and Hansol – heard the Count’s speech, promptly knew it was aimed at the two and scurried off to their own rooms. Hansol felt really bad, realising his actions were proving his non-Uncle’s insulting opinion of him to be correct. Seungkwan on his part, knew he would do anything to protect his brother’s happiness – he had made the mistake, and he would pay for it.

 

Lord Hoseok, who was Lord Jungkook’s older cousin had suddenly made an appearance at the manor the next day. He intended to put up a play to welcome Spring. A proposal that was happily accepted by the rector’s wife whose enthusiasm infected even the elders. (Pastor Seokmin had found his school friend Pastor Jaehyun was attached to the Jung’s rectory, and his wife Taeyong and Soonyoung got on well enough, happily exchanging recipes for curries and chutneys.) Cannonproof Castle, which was the ancient seat of the Jung family, was large enough to accomodate two house parties. Therefore, the people of Jolie Hall were to move on to the Castle to continue their stay there.

 

Minghao on his part was annoyed that his plans for the evening were dashed and whispered to the Earl for a visit in the North Garden after lunch the next day. Sadly enough, the Earl got confused by the maze-like landscape and reached there more than an hour late, by that time the earlier Lady had left and another waited for his lover. Let’s say, the proposal was made and accepted. Until the moment, that Lady Taehyun turned his blushing face, saw a complete stranger and ran away. Lord Junhui finally noticed he had managed to affiance himself with someone utterly unknown to him and walked back to his room, heartbroken.

On the other side, Lord Mino had asked his own cousin Lady Hanbin to see if the choice he had made of a ring would be favoured by his Lady. The Lady wore the pretty sapphire ring, well pleased with its design and then found he couldn’t take it off. Viscount Jiwon who saw the Lady smiling at Mino, and with a ring on his finger, dashed off to join Lord Jooheon’s party in a trip to the pub. The depressed bachelors drank too much there.

Seungcheol had come clean to his little cousin about the financial situation he faced, to which he heard the unexpected, “I know. And, I don’t care. My dowry is enough to supplement the charity account and refurbish the Castle Choi. Leave it to me”. Therefore, that night he intended to meet his fake-relative and tell him his blackhearted plans were for nought.

Seungkwan had intended to visit Chwe Hansol that night, and offer him his body if need be to bargain a deal with him.

 

^^^^

 

The players brought in from the capital were called ‘Oh my Goddess’. They specialized in Fusion Ancient Drama, that is, the three-part Tragedy, followed by Comedy structure. What elderly patriarch Duke Yunho didn’t know – the tragedies were the bloody Senecan sort, and the comedies were political.

By evening, the assembled nobles (and not so, but just rich) had dressed to the nines, and gone into the open-air auditorium. Soon the proceedings started. The first ten minutes had plans set in motion for three murders and the sensitive Mrs. Soonyoung Lee had to be taken back to the house. Lady Jihoon and Lady Yoongi both thought the plays were hilarious and refused to leave thereby making it impossible for the other Lords and Ladies to make their way out.

Only Chwe Hansol could make the excuse of his injured leg and of need to rest it and slinked away to go upstairs to his room. Seeing him leave, Seungkwan waited a bit and then followed. Minghao, who saw his friend leave, got up and went into the house. Seeing a few carriers had left, Lady Taehyun got up. On the other side, Earl Junhui noticed and decided that this was a good chance to apologize to the Lady (and take his proposal back if he would please allow it). Seeing some stranger follow his beloved, Lord Mino got up.

By this time, the deadly drunken party was returning, and was intercepted by Lord Jackson and the MP Lord Jaebum at the foot of the garden. Though the Ladies Jinyoung, Hyungwon, Bambam et al managed to help steer most of them to the kitchen for a restorative, Viscount Jiwon escaped in the crowd. Lord Shownu’s loud wailings of his broken heart managed to distract the party from keeping count of the sloshed revellers.

Duke Mino followed the Earl, to go find him trying to beg, on his knees, for something from Taehyun in the Morning Parlour. And scared of being pipped to his long-desired aim, the Duke Song instantly bent down and pulled out his ring box, and started on his competing avowal of steadfast devotion to the Lady. The surprised Taehyun happily said, “Of course!” The acceptance, shocked the hiding  Minghao out of his place at the back of the staircase. He hurried into the room and said, “No! You can’t! Please, Lord Jun is my happiness, don’t take him away!” This mini-confession made the older Lady say, “Duh, I know”. Waving his new beringed hand in front of the younger’s face, he walked out, with the parting words, “Earl Wen, your prepared speech was good, but I guess you don’t need to repeat it. You have the affirmative answer already”. Suffice to say, Minghao had his way, and Jun had his will – within the next few minutes.

 

Seungkwan by now had managed to follow the single Chwe up into his room.

“Here to try and kill me again?” Hansol asked him.

Seungkwan sat down on his bed and smirked at the young man, “No, the potential aftermath didn’t make it seem a feasible plan. I am here to offer you whatever else you could want. Anything I can give, I will. Even my body!”

“So to save your criminal brother’s hide, you would go this low?” the fake-nobleman smiled, well-pleased to confirm how lacking the real nobility were in morals.

“It wasn’t his fault. If your informer was at all competent, they would’ve told you – the charity operations are looked after by me! Hyung is also not selling the family silver because he gambles or such. He is doing it so we can keep our head above the water. The Choi properties, all of its income is tied up in trusts and funds that support the schools and hospitals that my parents’ built. We don’t even have amounts left to eat well.” It felt good for Seungkwan to finally tell the truth to somebody. For years, the siblings hid their real poverty and pretended everything was perfect, and this entire situation – it was more freeing than threatening for him.  

“Don’t lie! The brown velvet gown you wore at the ball was obviously vintage and tailored in the Caroline fashion. And, the pearl and ruby choker was no paste!” Hansol sneered at him in derision.

“Obviously so, you idiot! The dress is mum’s, just adjusted for my shape, and the jewellery is mum’s too. Did the setting of the stones seem at all modern style to you?” Seungkwan laughed on his face.

“If you can offer tailoring fees for tailors from the capital-” Chwe countered.

“Thanks for the compliment, since it is I who had to tailor it into the right fit!” Seungkwan grinned, since at least one person had recognized the effort it took to make his clothes. Also, this time the impertinent rich-boy had no answer, so it pleased him more.

“So, will you accept the offer?” the carrier asked.

“Yes,” Hansol agreed.

Well, Seungkwan had hoped Chwe would be gentleman enough to let him go, but at least he got what he came to bargain for. As a practical person, he had been prepared for what may happen, and hence his gown had easily undone laces. He stood up and pulled his dress off.

 

Underneath, in the garden, Lord Jiwon by now had climbed his way on to the stage. Taking the prop sword on which the young knight, the actor playing Hyojung, was threatening to fall after the news of her wife’s Seunghee’s death, he started to wave it around, “Come out Mino, if you have any honour! Today, I call you to duel me. Let me fight for my love – if I win Binnie’s mine...And, if I lose, what is life without him?!”

Even accounting for the ugly crying face, it was a very affecting spectacle. Especially the effect on the one it was aimed at (in truth) was immense. The blushing crimson Lady in question, walked up to the stage, took the flailing tinsel sword from that slack grasp, crumpled it and handed it back to the actor. Taking his young man’s hand, he whispered, “You don’t need to fight. You already won”. The now docile Lord was soon handed off to the senior ladies and trudged his way to the kitchen.

The by now quite perturbed Duke Yunho was thinking if the play was too long, and not as funny as he hoped it would be. Turning to his wife, the Duchess Jaejoong, he yelled (since he himself was hard of hearing now, he thought everyone else was too), “In our time, there would have been atleast three witches and a joker by now!” The duchess too yelled back, “Right, what days have come – no forest scene, no song and dance?”

 

The elderly talking loudly among themselves, the stalled play due to crumpled sword – by now Seungcheol was properly distracted and noticed Chwe was missing. Lord Seungri who saw the Duke get up, noticed that Seungkwan was missing too. Both hurried one after the other into the house.

Duke Choi made for Chwe’s room, knowing such a discussion as he was about to make needed extreme privacy. He knocked with force on the door, and it opened by itself. Both Choi elders saw an awful tableau in front of their eyes. Standing by the bed, the suspected lovers stood in an utmost scandalous position. Seungkwan was in his chemise only, and Chwe standing in front of him had his palms extended – as if about to touch the carrier’s chest.

Lord Seungri, being an experienced and wise man pushed his nephew inside and closed the door behind them. He charged, “What infamy, what pollution! I warned you – when your ghastly truth is unveiled, even god will turn his face away. And this terrible punishment, I had to endure from my own flesh and blood!”

Seungcheol knew his financial condition was found out. Now, Uncle would never let him marry Hoonie, not to mention how much he had hurt his elder, his guardian figure by effectively lying...Tears streamed down his cheeks, “Please, it is all my fault. Please, Uncle...I have no right to beg forgiveness, but-”

Hansol Chwe cut in, “The fault is mine actually. I had asked my brother Choi to keep the news of our engagement secret until I could inform my parents and get a suitable ring brought back”.

Seungkwan was thinking that if he fell anymore in other people’s estimation, then he would be not halfway to but directly at hell’s doorstep. And then, Hansol’s voice penetrated his consciousness – ‘Engagement’, who was engaged to Chwe?

“What?!” all three noble Chois exclaimed at the same time.

Hansol smiled, “Duke Choi gave me his blessings and Lady Choi has agreed to become my wife. It is only our Uncle Choi whose approval I seek of now”.

Seungcheol was baffled beyond any comprehension – did Chwe force his baby brother?!

“Did he exert pressure on you, Kwannie, to agree?” he asked his brother, uncaring of what Uncle thought.

“Uh”, well Chwe was just telling him he demanded no ual favours from him as he had understood and had sympathy for their situation, and that Seungkwan should leave before someone saw them...It seemed wrong to paint the guy as a ual degenerate, “No, I – I am here of my own volition?”

“Ugh, children these days!” Lord Seungri walked forward and slammed Seungkwan’s dress down his head. As soon as it was sort of properly worn, he grabbed at one of the carrier’s ears and pulled up Duke Choi’s with another hand on his ear, and dragged the brothers out. Turning at the door, he smiled, “Well, since you two aren’t keen to wait, you’ll marry within the month. Pastor Lee just informed me of a opening he has on the 23rd, so start preparing for that date!"

 

Next morning, as a bonafide engaged couple, Hansol and Seungkwan were allowed to go to the North Garden’s grove, chaperoned by the couple of Lord Jooheon and Lady Gunhee (who were too lost in each other to spare them a glance).

Seungkwan asked, “This sudden engagement plan? You’re just joking right?”

“No, I am utterly serious,” Hansol grinned, “if you can do so much for your brother, your husband too is a blessed man to inherit such complete loyalty! Also, my business is in textiles and fashion. You would make a good right-hand man to grow it further”.

Seungkwan nodded, that did seem reasonable, “But aren’t you doing it for the dowry?”

“Uh, aren’t you in dire straits? I think, I should wire some money into your account so you can pay off the charity shortfall, and keep the extra to buy stuff for the wedding,” the groom-to-be retorted.

Seungkwan nodded. Hansol was pleasing him with his answers. He was so...so practical!

Still, he asked the last question, “Do you not want to marry for love? Marry someone pretty, like Jihoon-hyung?”

Hansol grinned, “I am marrying for love. I am marrying the person who would love me for who I am, not my money. And Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan looked up at him, “Hmm?”

Hansol bent his head and kissed the round, glowing apple cheeks that had drawn his attention with one sight at the ball, “In the velvet gown you wore that day – you were the prettiest in the room. And now knowing how crazy you really are, you have grown even prettier in my eyes!”

 


End file.
